A Ghost in Dallasburg
'A Ghost in Dallasburg '''is the 2017 ''Girls Go! ''Halloween special. It premiered on October 15th, 2017. It is the 5th episode in the 4th season. Summary ''A ghost is coming to Dallasburg! Can the 5 girls stop it from taking kids' candy and ruining Halloween? Plot The episode begins as Amanda (dressed as a Cowgirl) opens a jack o'lantern and puts a candle in it, saying to herself it is the night of Halloween. As she leaves, she sees the 4 other girls just sitting on the couch watching her. Amanda is surprised by this because she told them that they were supposed to be in their Halloween costumes. Emily tells her that she and the other 3 girls thought that they were supposed to sell Halloween costumes. Much to Amanda's annoyance. She tells the 4 girls that on Halloween you're supposed to dress up in costumes and go out for candy. Much to the 4 girls excitement, they dash out of the living room and into their bedrooms cheering. Several minutes later, Amanda holds up a microphone in front of us breaking the fourth wall by telling us that is was time to see what the other 4 girls are for Halloween. Emma steps out of the door first and she is dressed as a Ladybug for Halloween. Amanda says that it looks great but the antennas were bented a little. Emma fixes this. Then, Emily steps out of the door. She is dressed up as a weird looking creature. Amanda is confused by this, and asks Emily who she was. Emily says that she is the Character Ziki from her favorite show Crazy Month. Amanda now gets it. Then, Brianna bursts out of the door shouting "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I AM!!!" So loudly holding her microphone. Her screaming was so loud, it cracked the window. Amanda shouts at her for being so loud. Brianna gets annoyed and tells Amanda to guess what she is already. Amanda says that she's a rock star. But before Brianna leaves, she shouts "GOOD JOB AMANDA!!!" in Amanda's face. It causes Amanda to faint to the ground. Laura then comes out if the door and sees her sister lying on the ground. She helps her up and Amanda thanks her. Amanda can't figure out who her sister Laura is, but Laura tells her that she's a vampire. Amanda tells her that it's a great costume she guesses. Amanda tells everyone that their costumes look great. She explains that everyone must say "Trick Or "Treat" while going to door to door. Once Amanda shouts her "GIRLS, GO!" phrase, all 5 girls head out cheering. They arrive at the first house. Amanda knocks on the door and once the person inside opens it, All 5 girls shout "Trick Or Treat!" But to their shock, the man screams and slams the door on the girls. Brianna is confused as to why the man didn't get them candy. Amanda says that maybe he hates Halloween costumes. Emma is confused by this but Amanda stops her in mid-sentence telling the girls to go to the next house. Amanda rings the doorbell and the 5 superheroes shout "Trick Or Treat!" Again. The lady screams and slams the door. Amanda thinks that there's something behind the girls. They see a ghost and proceed to attack it. But the ghost escapes. The ghost sees a little girl dressed as a princess carrying her Halloween bag. The ghost snatches the bag out of her hand, causing the little girl to cry. The ghost snatches more and more Halloween bags, and tries to eat all the candy. Everyone in Dallasburg grows mad. But luckily, the 5 girls arrive to stop him. Amanda shouts her phrase, and the girls start attacking the ghost. The ghost starts shooting lazers from his eyes. The girls keep attacking until it is defeated. The crowd cheers and the 5 girls give everyone their Halloween bags back. Everyone thanks the girls and Amanda invites everyone to a Halloween party at their tower. Everyone rushes behind the girls cheering. At the tower, everyone is having a nice party. People are bobbing for apples, and other people are decorating a pumpkin. The little girl from earlier says that this was the best Halloween she had ever had because superheroes managed to kill the ghost. Amanda is proud of the little girl and her team. Emma points out that Laura was missing. Just then, everyone hears an evil laugher, causing everyone to yell "IT'S A GHOST!!!" Everyone dashes out of the room and the ghost comes up to us revealing it was Laura the whole time. Laura says to everyone Happy Halloween and laughs evily as the episode ends. Characters *Amanda *Laura *Emma *Emily *Brianna *The Ghost (debut) *Dallasburg Citizens *Little Girl Trivia *This is the 3rd Halloween special of the series. The other two were "Creepy Halloween" and "The Swamp Monster" *This is the second appearance of the little girl. Her first appearance was in "Enemies Come Forward." *This is the first holiday special to air on a Sunday. Goofs *When the ghost steals the bags, his left arm seems to be cut off. References Scooby Doo - The ghost seems to have a resemblance to the ones in the Scooby Doo series. At the end of the episode when everyone dashes out of the living room, they leave dash smoke like how the Scooby characters run. Gallery